1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device and a setting information sharing method, particularly to a server device and a setting information sharing method capable of sharing the setting information of functions among devices having different functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become common for a user to have a plurality of devices such as a PC and a television receiving device and to connect these devices via a network or the like. It is proposed to share the setting information of each device via a network or a setting file when a user has a plurality of television receiving devices, for example.
For example, a method of sharing settings via a setting file is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-227678. In the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-227678, the settings of a television receiving device is stored in an external memory in the form of image file, and the image file is displayed on another television receiving device. This enables the settings to be easily shared among a plurality of television receiving devices.